degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Degrassi And Hockey :)
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Creep page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Loveya (talk) 04:20, September 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: A Couple Of Questions :) 1. Minis are not considered canon. 2. Some pages have been protected from having new/unregistered users edit them in an effort to keep back vandalism. This protection can stop the accounts that were made solely to mess up the page. Glad I could help! :) Loveya Pictures last longer. 22:33, September 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: J.T. and Cam Sorry for the late response, I was in England: So at first he was really funny and sarcastic and he tried to be gay which I thought was really funny because he sucked at that. But anyway, then he started hanging out with other people which is okay, but he completely ditched Toby, which caused Toby to feel lonely and stuff. And when Toby told Paige about the wet dream and J.T. and stuff, J.t. totally deserved that. So then Toby made a new friend, Rick. So when J.T. heard about that, he acted like a total ass to Toby, talking to him like he was an idiot. So when Rick shot Jimmy J.T. started ignoring Toby, and I felt really sorry for Toby. So in the Later seasons, they made up, and everything turned out to be fine. Then came the Liberty Saga, which was J.T. wrong side all over again. At first he wanted to be helpful. And then he started selling drugs. REALLY, J.T., you want to fund your baby mama with drug money? And so afterwards he breaks up with her, So in his final months he gets together with Mia, and breaks her heart. Seriously, don't get together with a girl if you are in love with someone else. Then he was stabbed at Liberty's party. So in conclusion, I never liked him because he was mean to Toby, who was one of my favorite characters. He ditched Liberty by selling drugs and trying to kill himself, and He was mean to Mia by hooking up with her when he still liked Liberty. Just becasue a character dies, doesn't mean I have sympathy for them, this is only in J.T.'s case. I am not saying it is good that he died, and that he deserved it, but plainly that he died, and that wasn't the biggest deal for me. Matt (talk) 07:58, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Right. I do not watch Skins, and I also do not hate Cam, that was a mistake I made in my profile! :) Matt - Keep being yourself. 10:36, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Stephen King Wiki Well if you say they are different feel free to change the information. I may be an admin but I am a chill one. Desmond ''Music is relaxing'' 21:10, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Stephan King Wikia Hello, before I explain, I'd like to ask you to please leave a signature when you leave messages to other peoples talk pages. So, when a character is different in two versions, simply add a section labeled "Book" and another section labeled "Film Adaption". Add these two sections as headings. Good examples of this are for the character Rita Desjardin from Carrie, who has a different outcome (and name) in several adaptions of the book. If the dialogue is long and you remember it, then add a "Quotes" section like we do here. If you have pictures of a character, add them to the article. Be neat with it, and don't add them all to just one side. It's usually more acceptable in appearance if you flip flop on it, which is pretty much what we (or I) do here. : If you have a large amount of images and the article isn't large, then add a "Gallery" section at the end of the article and put all of your images there. : Add a "heading image" to the top right of an article that shows a character's face. You're welcome :) ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 18:58, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Go to contribute, and then go to add a page in the top right corner :) Matt - Don't Give Up. 07:51, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I responded on Stephan King wiki. Just saying in case you missed it. <3 ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 05:52, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Left you another reply. It's okay, you're not THAT annoying lmao jk! ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 06:43, December 24, 2013 (UTC)